


Code TNA: Tendo Not Available

by theblindtorpedo



Series: PacRim Boarding House AU [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Babysitting, Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo's out sick. Which means the Shatterdome Residents might actually have to be self sufficient for once in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code TNA: Tendo Not Available

“Good morning, Tendo.”

There was no reply. Herc tilted his head quizzically. He had been intending to head out for a leisurely breakfast at the diner, but now he was distracted by his landlord paused at the top of the staircase. Tendo was leaning heavily against the bannister, and looking decidedly unwell. His clothes were ruffled somehow, as if he had dressed in a rush, although it was barely 7am. Tendo’s eyes were glassy and unfocused and a light sheen of sweat was on his brow.

“Ya alright?”

“Y-yeah, just feeling not so good. Wanted to give everyone notice though, so been slipping these papers under doors. No dinner tonight and all maintenance will have to wait,” he explained.

“I got it. But if ya weren’t feelin’ well probably should have used the elevator.”

Tendo nodded. And then promptly collapsed onto the carpet.

 

“Damned fool. If ya’d fallen the other way woulda cracked your skull open! You got a kid now, be more careful.”

“Who are you, my Dad?”

“Until Alison comes home I am, since ya seem ta need it.”

“I was gonna go to sleep right after delivering the notices,” Tendo sniffed indignantly. Perched on Herc’s lap, Romulo shook his infant hands as if in condemnation of his father’s stupidity. Tendo thanked God the baby wasn’t crying, his headache wouldn’t be able to take the noise. He was now curled up in bed, his lack of clothes covered by the cream blankets pulled up around his neck. If he weren’t feeling so miserable he thought he would quite enjoy it. The bed was comfortable with clean sheets Herc had pulled from the linen closet and the Australian’s solid presence was soothing, like a faithful dog. A bright spring sun was shining through the open window and cool morning air breezed over his burning skin.

But alas the serenity was not to last. The bedroom door opened with a slam.

“WHAT’S WRONG, HEY, I SAW YOUR NOTE-“

A well-aimed pillow hit Newt straight across the face cutting him off with a squawk. Tendo pulled himself into a sitting position, looking pleased with the view of Newt’s crooked glasses and shocked red face.

“You’re voice is grating, brother. How’d you even get in here?”

“First of all, mean. Second of all, the suite was unlocked.”

“Mister Choi my deepest apologies.” Newt’s other half appeared over his shoulder. “Newton, you can’t just waltz into people’s private homes, open doors or no! Come along, we have to get to the University this instant. I will not have you be the cause of my arriving late to my nine o’clock. I have a reputation to maintain.”

“You know we don’t technically have to walk to school together every day, right? I don’t have class until eleven I can totally stay and hang with Tendo.”

“Leave the poor man be. I’m sure Mister Hansen has the situation under control.”

“There’s no situation,” Tendo dropped back down onto the mattress with a light bounce, “Just too many people in my room.”

Hermann placed a firm hand on Newt’s back and jerked his head meaningfully back toward the hallway. A few second of warring eye contact, until Newt’s pouting face faltered and he let himself be led away.

 

“All right, kiddo. Now where do you think your Dad keeps your food?”

Herc opened yet another cabinet. How many shelves could there be in this kitchen? Romulo was seated in the high chair, blue with a pattern of green dinosaurs (a present from Newt). He seemed amused by Herc’s struggle, bright eyes and a small smile.

“Gah!”

“You gonna help me out? I think I may have forgotten how ta speak baby. It’s been a while. Why don’t ya point for me?”

“Eeehep?”

“Point. Food?” Herc mimed chewing.

“Shmee!” A pudgy finger pointed.

“Thanks a lot . . . oh that’s not good.”

Another large drop of water fell from the ceiling.

 

“You didn’t notice the toilet leaking?!”

“Course I did,” Chuck folded his arms defensively, “that’s why the Wei Tangs were in here ta fix it.”

“So ya say, but I see no fixin’ happenin’, cause there’s WATER seeping through the KITCHEN CEILING, CHUCK.”

The four young men were reclined on the Hansens’ patchy couch, but at least the triplets had the gall to look guilty. Chuck only scowled at his father.

“We didn’t even notice. Apologies, Mister Hansen.”

Herc pressed an exasperated hand to his face. “What were you doing?”

In answer, a chorus of barking emanated from the laptop propped up on the coffee table.

“They’re our mothers dogs.”

“She’s all alone in Shanghai. All she has are the dogs.”

“We miss her.”

“We miss them.”

“Chuck wanted to see.”

“All right, all right, I get it. Just . . . please fix the toilet.”

“We will, Mister Hansen. We’ll get it better than it was before.”

“We’ll do it for free.”

“It’s the least we can do.”

 

“Hey, can ya retile a bathroom and ceiling? Not the whole thing, just a small part.”

“Zat depends.” Sasha Kaidonovsky was leaned up against the exposed brick side of the building “Why should I do zat fur you?”

“Because my idiot son let our apartment sustain water damage and if Tendo finds out he’ll have my head.”

“Ahh. Zis is a good reason. You haff a solid nice head. Could do it zis afternoon.”

“How much?”

“Week’s share of food.”

“Deal.”

“And I vant you on my team next game. I don’t trust ze Germans. Gottlieb is counting cards again.”

“You count cards.”

“What is your point? If you haff no point you should leave me be. I vill come by this evening. If it leak use a bucket.”

“Thanks, Sash. I owe ya.”

 

“Anyone got plans for dinner since Tendo’s out of commission?”

Raleigh walked into the main sitting room where several people were sprawled about reading. Pentecost had a newspaper, relaxed into the chair reserved solely for him not by any explicit rule, but tacit respect. Newt was sprawled out on the floor, a small stack of manga by his head that was leaned up against Hermann’s ankle. Hermann’s book had lost its dust jacket, but to Raleigh’s eyes appeared thick and dense. Mako and Yancy were seated on the sofa with a rainbow of pamphlets between them.

“That is just what we were trying to decide. Any preferences?”

“Well, I don’t know what’s good. Aren’t you guys the experts? What about you Miss Mori? What cheap food are the college students eating these days?”

“I have told you before. Please call me Mako.”

“Sorry. Mako. Well what do you like, Mako?”

‘Doesn’t anyone want to know what I would like?” Newt interrupted, grinning.

“NO,” came the unified reply.

“I think we should order from the Chinese restaurant,” he continued unperturbed, “ You heard of it? Han Dynasty.” Everyone groaned as Newt started giggling violently, stopped only by a light kick to the back of his head by Hermann’s foot.

“What’s so funny?” Raleigh asked.

Yancy held up the pamphlet. “Read the website.”

“www dot handy nasty – oh.”

Newt whooped in laughter.

“You are a CHILD,” Hermann trilled. “Still, I would agree with Newton. Their price-value ratios are quite sensible for an American bastardization of Chinese cuisine. I’ve partaken often while spending a late night at the office. Although I would not recommend the wontons.”

“So that’s settled. Here.” Yancy threw the pamphlet at his brother. “Choose what you want. Pass it around.”

 

Two days later Tendo walked into his kitchen to find a full bucket of water on the floor, a ceiling with two tiles suspiciously lighter than the rest, and a veritable mountain of takeout containers.

Overall, it was better than he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> For more about this AU, check out the askblog! You can send/ask the characters questions here:
> 
> [www.asknycshatterdome.tumblr.com](www.asknycshatterdome.tumblr.com)


End file.
